1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to missile systems. More specifically, the present invention relates to apparatus for launching a missile from an airborne platform.
2. Description of the Related Art
The Maverick missile is well-known in the art as are launchers for same. As used herein, the following Government designations LAU, AGM and BRU are believed to mean xe2x80x98Launcher Aircraft Unitxe2x80x99, xe2x80x98Air-to-Ground Missilexe2x80x99 and xe2x80x98Bomb Rack Unitxe2x80x99, respectively. The LAU-88 launcher is being used to carry the conventional Maverick missile (AGM A-D). Although the LAU-88 features the capability to carry three missiles, it is heavy, has a high drag coefficient, is not authorized to carry the new and heavy Blast penetrator warhead (AGM-65E, F, G or K), and requires the AGM-65D infrared (IR) missile to be rotated. In addition, the LAU-88 suspends the Maverick missiles is both the horizontal and vertical plane which requires the use of peculiar loading equipment and makes loading difficult.
Many of these shortcomings are addressed by the LAU-117 launcher, however, the LAU-117 launcher is capable of carrying only one missile at a time.
Accordingly, a need remains in the art for a launcher capable of carrying more than one of all versions of the Maverick missile (including (AGM-65D, F, G, or K)), which minimizes weight, aerodynamic drag, and simplifies loading procedures.
The need in the art is addressed by the system and method of the present invention. In accordance with the present teachings, a bomb rack is adapted to carry a missile launcher.
In the illustrative embodiment, a BRU-33, 55 or 57 is adapted to carry two LAU-117 missile launchers. However, other missile launcher/missile combinations may be used as well. The missile launchers are secured to the bomb rack with a suspension unit of unique and novel design. This new multiple missile launcher configuration allows for releasable engagement of the missile launchers in the vertical plane. This allows for different missile packages to be deployed in the field.
Hence, the need in the art is addressed by the provision of a lightweight multiple missile launch assembly adapted to carry two LAU-117 launchers and all versions of the Maverick missiles (including AGM-65D, E, F, G or K) with improved aerodynamic properties and simplified missile loading procedures.